One Full Day
by Tasheen
Summary: It's AU and it is waaaayy before the Silver Milenium (At the end of the story that'll come into play) Chapters 1-3 please R
1. OFD 1

One Full Day (1/?)  
  
By Tasheen  
  
E-mail: tashwriter@yahoo.com  
  
Visit my website! http://tashssailormoonpage.homestead.com/index.html   
Please sign my guestbook!  
  
  
Notes: Ok. I'm working on this as I go you know working on   
it like that. I am having writer's block on Love Drain right now.   
Sooo I'm working on other stories so I stay active! There are none   
of the original Sailor Moon Characters in this story. They're all   
my own made up scouts. Please don't steal them. No I'll start my   
story. Oh yeah the names aren't supposed to sound like they're from   
earth k?  
  
*****  
Prologue  
  
If you look out into the starry night you can see many stars   
glittering away. Far up, near the North Star Polaris, there is a   
dimmer looking star that shines defiantly. It is by no means dimmer   
but more then 3 times as far away. This is the Exa star. The third  
planet out from it is named Allexanis. Even though Allexanis is   
inhabitable as we know it. The moon that orbits it Zelaxari, is   
quite able to have inhabitants and does!  
  
*****  
  
Dasina and her younger friend Nosooni were strolling along   
the tubeway to get a Galaxy Slish* at the local slishta* when they   
saw their four friends a head of them seperated by another groups   
of people. With much apologies they managed to make their way up   
to them.  
  
"Sistla, Evaniash, Solnixia and Middilana!" Dasina and   
Nosooni said happily as soon as they were caught up. "Wanna stop   
for a Galaxy Slish? We got some extra credits from that time we   
had to sit for the Thalasinia's twins and their snarlbox plant.   
The others laugh as they remembered the story of that incident.   
They nodded and entered the slishta.  
  
Flicking her curly pigtale over her shoulder Dasina picked  
up the hexagonaly shaped tray with the six Galaxy Slishes.   
  
As she carefully dodged tables along the way back to where  
her friends were sitting Evaniash called out "Come on Das! We can't   
stay here all day!" Das stuck her tongue out at them and kept up   
her slow pace. Nosooni shook her lilac and cyan colored hair back   
and foreward as she rolled her pink eyes heavenward.   
  
As she arrived at the table Das handed out the slishes except   
for Eva's. "Now Spikes." she said refering to her spikey black hair.  
"Should I really give this to you?" Eva laughed and grabbed her slish.   
  
Das smiled and seated herself. Looking past her blonde friend   
Sol she saw her friend Middilana seemed lost in thought and her own   
dark green shoulder length hair. "Middi? What's wrong?" Das said.   
Middi looked up surprised with worried eyes.   
  
Her mysterious eyes were clouded as she said. "Something just   
doesn't feel right.... " she faded off and shrugged. Then Sistla looked   
out the window.   
  
"Woah.. look at her hair have you ever seen any so llong. And   
the light doesn't seem to touch it at all...." she was speaking of a   
tall girl walking past. She had dark grey hair down to her ankles.   
Indeed the light seemed to be swallowed in a darkness.   
  
"I wonder who she is...." Nosooni spoke for all of their curiosity.   
  
"Oh well!" said Eva "She's gone now." The girl had gone around   
a corner and now the day seemed brighter then before.  
  
  
slish- a drink like a slush can come in many flavors.  
Galaxy Slish-multi-colored and multi-flavored type of slish  
slishta- store like a 7-11 that sells all sorts of slishes 


	2. OFD 2

One Full Day (2/?)  
  
Tasheen  
  
tashwriter@yahoo.com  
  
Check out my website ~ http://tashssailormoonpage.homestead.com/index.html  
  
Ok now I have and idea what I want in the middle and at the end but   
other then that it's a wild horse and I'm just trying to stay on. Hope you   
enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
Das ran out of her house and into the gav tube. In a split second   
she was level with the tube way. Hopping out she rushed along. She dodged   
people and up a head she saw her friends rising from the bench where they   
waited for her daily. Zarks she must be really late!  
  
"WAIT!!!" She screamed as soon as she was within the distance.   
She had had to do this before so she knew how close she had to get.   
Nosooni turned and told the others to wait. The turned and saw her and   
waved. Just as she caught up near then and started to slow she glanced   
around. The tall girl with dark hair from the day before was staring at   
her with hatred in her eyes. Surprised she stopped short and promptly   
fell into Sol.  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Sol said as she turned to Das.   
"What'd I do to you?"  
  
"That... that girl..." Das got out as she struggled to catch   
her breath and she looked around. The girl was no where in sight.   
"Where.... where'd she go?"   
  
Sol shook her head. "Girl you're crazy!" Then they set off   
for classes.  
  
"Why are you always so late?" Eva asked.  
  
"I dunno Spikes guess I'm just lucky." Eva only rolled her   
eyes. And muttered something about Powers that be preserve us. Das   
laughed and then they were at the silver building where classes took   
place. They all murmured their good byes and went their seperate ways.   
When Das got to her first class she saw the dark haired girl was in it.   
She looked up at her as she came through the door innocence shinining   
her eyes none of the earlier hatred.  
  
"Class we have a new student this is Daggeria. She's just moved   
from..." the teacher trailed off and Daggeria leaned forward and said  
in a husky voice,  
  
"Andromeda"  
  
"Yes... yes... Andromeda." The teacher continued. "Please take   
a seat behind Dasina." Das shivered and the girl swept past her the light  
of the room seemed to be swallowed into her. When she sat down Das felt  
a coldness wash over her back like the girl had just thrown ice water down  
her back. Fighting the urge to shiver again she made it slightly distracted  
through the rest of her day.   
  
Later that night the dark things came.  
  
  
Ok sorry it's short! Review me! E-mail me!  
tashwriter@yahoo.com 


	3. OFD 3

One Full Day (3/?)  
  
Tasheen  
  
tashwriter@yahoo.com  
  
Check out my website ~ http://tashssailormoonpage.homestead.com  
  
My characters please don't steal them if you ask me I'll   
probably let you have use of them if you will take the time to   
mention they're mine ya know what I mean? Ok please review my   
stories if I don't knowhwther or not you like it I don't know   
whether I should continue with it! I am at an absolute writer's   
block with Love Drain please don't come around to chop off my head!  
I figure if I think about something else I'll get an idea on what   
to do! Please read this story and let me know how i'm doing!  
  
  
  
Dasina was walking home when she saw something shadow like   
scuttle across the tubeway. She looked around and saw no one but   
her. But that shadow was still there however it didn't seem solid.   
Then it gave a horrid shreek and launched itself at her. She put   
her arm over her face as she dove away and the monsters claws caught  
and ripped a ling but shallow scrape up her entire arm. She   
whimpered in pain knowing that bawling now would do nothing for her.  
  
Then a voice entered her mind. *Shhhh... dawnling...   
the pain will leave soon. take the wand before you... Call upon   
your powers the others are being awakened by their spirits.* Not   
questioning Das reached out and gripped firmly the pale golden and   
pink rod before her. "Dawn's Light Power!" she said as the words   
flowed into her mind. She felt as if something that had been   
sleeping within her was now awakened. Goden rays of light that   
formed into ribbons circled around her then enclosed her body as   
she spun in a circle on one foot. A golden sailor fuku formed   
around her and she watched as her transformation rod lengthened   
into the Dawning Staff. Looking around she seemed calm then the   
shadow creature lunged at her and with a screeched of fright   
turned to run then turning back at the last second she clocked   
it in the face with the end of her staff which had a golden orb   
with a symbol of a rising sun on it. "DAWN'S" she said as she   
began to spin the staff in front of her "FAIR LIGHT" she brought   
it to a stop and held it out by the end parallel to the ground.   
"BEAM!!!!" A thick beam of golden energy with pale pink and orange  
swirling through it swept outward towards the shadow creature.   
It screamed like nails on a chalk board and curled around itself   
seriously wounded. As it backed away she looked around. Then 5   
more scouts showed up all in varying colors. "Oh no! Look out Dawn!"  
the one that was colored like the sunset screamed out as the injured  
shadow creature lunged at her. "NOON SUPREME" a younger and   
shorter girl with lilac and blue streaked hair screamed out as the   
wicked golden blade of her crescent shaped short sword glinted as   
she swung it in a circle. "SUNFLASH!" and the gleam ignited the whole  
blade as she threw it out in front of her and sent it forward like  
a boomarang of solid light. With a scream the shadow creature   
disappated. All 6 of them ran towards each other and met halfway.   
"I'm Dawn Warrior" Dawn said as she met them. She bowed with her   
arms spread out in a formal greeting.   
"Sunset"   
"Noon"   
"Eve"  
"Midnight"  
"Star"  
"You all look familiar.... Maybe we met sometime before this..."   
Dawn trailed off thinking. *How do I drop my transformation?*   
*Dawnling you simply release it... concentrate on your regular form.*  
With that in mind she concentrated on how she had been before she   
transformed. When she heard gasps of surprise she knew she had succeeded.  
"Das!" Her eyes flew open and she saw the other five release their  
transformations revealing her five friends.  
"You guys are... but... how?" Her voice was failing her and they   
all started laughing. Then they started sharing heir individual stories. 


End file.
